


Ten Seconds to Midnight

by bibliobasilisk



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Curses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Appearance by the Detective Boys, Philosophical Discussions Late at Night with Fire Demons, Pre-Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliobasilisk/pseuds/bibliobasilisk
Summary: An unexpected kiss leaves Shinichi speechless.





	Ten Seconds to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobaltCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/gifts).



> Hi! This is my Kaishin Winter Exchange fic for @squidpro-quo on tumblr, aka CobaltCorvus here on ao3!  
> I probably wrote waaaay to much (in fact, I know I did...), but I hope you enjoy!

Shinichi has to physically restrain himself from collapsing into the chair before the roaring fire. Though it currently  _ appeared _ that the infamous Wizard Kid’s castle was empty, one could never be sure with magic.  _ Especially  _ with the Wizard Kid, as he was known for his ‘Moving Castle,’ along with all the other wives’ tales of him ‘swallowing children’s voices as he steals them from their beds at night.’

Shinichi cautiously scans the room. It’s dark, which is to be expected, given how the room is only being lit by the crackling fire. The corners escape him, but the rest of the room is surprisingly clean and organized. All other studies, labs, and various other assorted workrooms of magical practitioners that Shinichi had previously investigated were often cluttered, with ink- and other-suspicious-looking-liquids-stained papers scattered liberally throughout the space, scorch marks, and thousands upon thousands of books stacked haphazardly on every space conceivable. This room was remarkably different: The table was clean, the bookshelves were organized by subject, then author, and there was a surprising lack of scorch-marks. In fact, the only sign that this was the workroom of a magician was a coat of rainbow-colored glitter. Shinichi can’t help but snort at this observation; despite the fact that he had been hunting the Wizard Kid for more than 2 months, it was well-known that the Wizard habitually used glitter for his colorful theatrics. That alone proved that he was in the right place, other than the fact that Shinichi had chased down the walking castle.

Despite the layer of glitter throughout the room, there was no sign of its owner. Shinichi reluctantly deemed the area secure from any immediate threats, and then gratefully sunk into the chair. Heaving a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax for the first time since he learned that Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi were missing. 

The chair was surprisingly comfortable, despite looking like a rickety kitchen chair.  _ Probably spelled that way, _ Shinichi thought to himself. He watched the fire flicker back and forth. It was almost hypnotic, the way the flames swayed, almost like blades of grass in the wind. 

Exhaustion crashed down onto Shinichi as he watched the fire. He had been awake for more than 50 hours now, and before then, his sleep had been restless and inconsistent. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko (or as they referred to themselves, “the Detective Boys”) had been missing for 48 hours now. Their tiny domicile had been completely cleaned out, besides a dusting of glitter in the corners of their room. The other children who lived on the streets had pointed him in the direction of the Wastes, muttering about Kid abducting them in the night. One little boy tugged on Shinichi’s sleeve, recognizing him as a friendly face, and whispered in his ear: “They didn’t even scream. That means it must be Kid, right? They say that he steals your voice, and then eats your soul.”

That had only confirmed Shinichi’s initial suspicions, and had been the final straw. First Hattori, who served as the Court Wizard to Queen Kazuha, and then Prince Hakuba, adopted brother to Princess Aoko of the neighboring country of Strangia. Both were very good friends of Shinichi, and both were  _ very  _ powerful wizards. Only someone that could match their power would have been able to abduct them, and, judging from the utter wreckage that their homes had been, they hadn’t gone without a fight. Now that Shinichi had seen the Wizard Kid’s home for himself, the thin layer of glitter in their rooms only confirmed his suspicions: the Wizard Kid had taken both of his best friends, and the children he looked after. The Wizard Kid would pay for this.

“Well, I have to admire your tenacity. Not many people can chase me for two days straight.” A voice jolts Shinichi out of his thoughts. He realizes that he had fallen half-asleep in his musings, and didn’t notice someone sneaking up on him. He jumps out of his chair, wildly whipping his head around the room.

He spots nothing. Had he hallucinated the voice? He  _ had  _ been awake for a very long time.

“Down here, asshole.” Shinichi looks down to the floor. There is nothing.

“Okay, Wise Guy. Now you’re just being obtuse. In the fucking fireplace.” Shinchi looks at the fireplace. There is a person there. Well, to be more accurate, there is a person made of fire sitting on the logs in the fireplace. Shinichi blinks rapidly. The person is still there. She crosses her arms, and shifts, the the log shifts with her. A flurry of embers floats away as the log settles back into the fire.

_ Okay, so she’s definitely real then. Not a hallucination from sleep deprivation. _

“Are you going to gape like a fish at me, or a I going to have to forcibly remove you from the premises,  _ Kudou Shinichi _ ?” Shinichi sits back down in the chair.

“I, uh, I’m sorry for being rude? I’ve never seen, uh, a fire-lady?” Shinichi stammers. The fire lady harrumphs.

“ _ Fire demon.  _ Do try to keep up, Kudou. You may call me Haibara. Now,” Haibara the fire demon narrows her orange eyes, “what are you doing chasing my castle? It’s annoying as hell to keep moving for hours on end. What. Do. You. Want?” Haibara looms threateningly over Shinichi, and he realizes that the fire has gotten ominously bigger, but curiously, no soot, nor ash crosses the hearth boundary.

Shinichi doesn’t back down. He’s dealt with far more dangerous things than a fire demon trapped in a fire place. 

“The Wizard Kid is suspected in several disappearances throughout Ingary and Strangia. I’ve come to question him, and if necessary, arrest him.” Haibara’s eyes narrow even further, and her fire grows even larger. A wave of heat washes over him, and it’s all he can do to not sink into the chair and bask in her warmth. 

The fire demon eyes him carefully. She looks into his eyes, and Shinchi can feel her judging him, though he does not know on what qualities. A few moments pass, and the staring contest is broken when Haibara smirks at Shinichi. He feels like he passed the unknown test. Hopefully.

“Very well, Kudou Shinichi. You will do very nicely, so let us make a deal. I happen to know the answers to the questions you have. However, I need you to do something for me first.” Haibara’s smirk drops into a light frown. “My master is in need of some assistance in breaking a curse. Help him, and I will assist you in your investigation.”

“Why? Haibara, you can surely sense that I have no magic of my own. How can I break a curse?” Her smirk returns.

“No magic will be required for your assistance, Kudou. Simple deductive reasoning should suffice. My master is a bit of an idiot, after all. Who knows, you might figure it out before he does!” She laughs meanly. Shinichi can’t help but feel a little bit sorry for her master.

The wall clock rings ten times. Haibara’s laughter cuts off, and she glances at the clock. Her brow furrows worriedly.

“Where are you, you idiot…?” she mutters to herself.

“Who?” Shinichi can’t help but ask. She glances away from the clock.

“My master. Who else would I be waiting for?” Her gaze sharpens. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding the question. Do you agree to the contract, or will I have to throw you out into the rain?” Thunder rumbles outside, in a conveniently ominous way.

Shinichi weighs his options in his head. On one hand, this is the only lead he has to find Hattori, Hakuba, and the Detective Boys. On the other, it was generally a bad idea to agree to vague contracts to  _ anyone,  _ let alone a demon. Not to mention the rain. It was very cold out.

“ _ Well? _ ” Shinichi closes his eyes, and pushes a sigh through his nose.

“Alright. I agree to your terms, Haibara.” Haibara grins sharply. Her eyes glow, and her voice resonates throughout the room.

“ _ The contract has been sealed. _ ” A vague glow surrounds Shinichi, and he feels a bond form with Haibara. A vague warmth settles into the pit of his stomach. 

Haibara claps her hands, though the fire crackles loudly, rather than a usual  _ clap!  _ sound echoing through the room. 

“The ones you call the Detective Boys are in their room on the second floor. Third door on the right. They’re likely sleeping, as they were in Port Haven earlier today swimming at the beach. You may check on them if you wish, but please do not wake them. It is late, and way past their bedtime.” She gestures towards the stairs, and Shinichi rises to check on them. He reaches the steps, and Haibara calls out:

“The third step is especially loud. Step closer to the wall and it shouldn’t squeak too much.” He follows her advice, and sure enough, the step is nearly soundless. The second floor is as spotless as the first, though the glitter is minimal. One door especially sparkles, but Haibara’s voice rings out in his ear. 

_ That is the Master’s room. Do not enter, unless you wish to have a nasty prank spell set off on you. _ Shinichi jumps, and nearly falls down the stairs. 

“Haibara?” He hisses. There’s a snigger in his ear. 

_ Yes, Shinichi-kun. Our contract has bonded us. You don’t need speak aloud, just consciously send your thoughts in my direction if you wish to speak to me. _

_ Like this?  _ Shinichi experiments.

_ Yes. _

_ Alright then. _

Shinichi finds the correct door. It’s actually fairly easy, given how the door is decorated with several drawings, and a little sign that reads:

DETECTIVE BOYS AGENCY

CRIMINALS ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK

_ There’s no alarms on their door, so you do not need to worry about triggering any traps. _

_ Thanks, Haibara. _

Shinichi cracks open the door, and peaks inside. Three beds greet him, though none of them are filled. Instead, there is a pile of pillows and blankets in the center of the room, forming a tent. Shinichi crouches, and through the entrance he can see three sleeping bundles cuddled together. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were all fast asleep in their little tent, and a knot of worry eases in Shinichi’s chest.

_ Satisified, Shinichi-kun? _

_ Yes. _

Shinichi closes the door carefully, and he picks his way back down the stairs. He settles back into the chair before the fire. Something has been nagging at his mind, ever since Haibara told him that the Detective Boys were upstairs, and now, he finally indulges that line of thinking.

“Tell me about your master, Haibara.” She gives him a calculated stare, measuring his sincerity. Something in her expression changes, and Shinichi is uncomfortably reminded of Ran’s girlfriend Sonoko, whenever she caught Shinichi in a lie. It looks startlingly close to  _ glee _ but he isn’t sure a demon would be able to feel such an emotion.

“My master is many things, Shinichi-kun. He’s talented, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and pretty. Unfortunately, he knows that he’s pretty as well, and that only feeds his ego.”

“Why do you serve him then? I know that demons are powerful. What made you form a contract with him?” She glares at him for interrupting.

“I wasn’t finished, Shinichi-kun. He’s also kind. He puts on a brave face for those he loves so he doesn’t worry them. He paints himself as a villain so his heart isn’t broken again. He’s noble, he’s generous to the point that he’s almost destitute, he’s a self-sacrificing bastard, and he’s one of my oldest friends. I do not serve him, Shinichi-kun, but rather I am his companion. That is why I stay. Not because I am  _ forced,  _ but because I  _ want to.  _ There is no contract between us. We are simply... friends.”

Shinichi is in awe. He didn’t know that demons were capable of that level of sincere positive emotion. In all of the cases that he had solved, only a handful involved demons and their contractors, but they were always nasty. Demons were bloodthirsty, hell-bent on destruction. Magicians often collaborated with them for their power, but inevitably their hunger overcame their masters.

“I… I see, Haibara. Thank you for telling me that.” She gives him another sharp look, and nods, seemingly satisfied with what she sees.

“Yes, Shinichi-kun, I think you do. I think you actually understand…” Her voice fades as she glances back to the clock. Shinichi doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that last part, but he too glances at the clock. To his surprise, it almost midnight. 

“Where are you, Kaito…?” If the fire demon could tap her foot nervously, Shinichi thought that’s what she would be doing. Instead, the logs shift under her weight again, and more embers escape from the fire.

“What’s so important about midnight?” Haibara’s eyes flick back and forth between Shinichi and the door at the foot of the stairs.

“On midnight, at the height of the full moon, Kaito must—” An especially loud clap of thunder startles Haibara. She swings her head towards the door, and a heartbeat later, it slams open.

A figure appears at the base of the stairs, though they quickly storm to the top of them. Haibara brightens noticeably, lighting the room in a flickering orange glow.

“Where have you  _ been, _ Kaito?” Haibara demands.

The now visible man snarls wordlessly and signs something at Haibara aggressively. Shinichi can’t catch all of the signs, but there’s something about  _ rain  _ and  _ no presence  _ and  _ horse _ - _ detective _ ? That last one doesn’t make quite as much sense, so it was probably a name sign. The man flicks his sopping wet hair to the side, and he catches Shinichi’s eye.

_ Haibara wasn’t lying when she called her Master ‘pretty,’  _ Shinichi breath catches in his throat as he meets the wizard’s gaze. He was soaked to the bone, his white shirt almost completely see-through. His pants were formal black, and the jacket that was thrown over his shoulders was a creamy-white, with a royal purple interior. Splashes of stars in the same purple were embroidered on the exterior of the coat as well. Though Shinichi recognized that his clothes were very fashionable ( _ “Thanks, Sonoko,” _ ), that wasn’t what caught his eye. The wizard’s face was thin and angular, with strong cheekbones and thick, black eyelashes. His eyes were a deep blue, just bordering on the edge of indigo, and they were alive with  _ magic. _ Never had Shinichi met someone that just  _ felt  _ like pure magic, but something about him drew Shinichi closer. Kaito signs something else at Haibara (“pretty” and “fuck”), and Shinichi totally misses it. 

The clock strikes twelve, and its rings reverberate around the room. Kaito’s entire face transforms, from angry to panicked.

“Take  _ his,  _ you idiot! He’s agreed to help!” Haibara snaps at her master. Kaito turns back to Shinichi, a look of deep apology on his face.

Shinichi had half-stood earlier, when Kaito had entered the room, but now, Kaito swoops down on him, and Shinichi sits, dumbfounded at his sudden closeness. Kaito leans down over Shinichi and looks deep into his eyes. His breath catches in his throat one more time, and Kaito cups Shinichi’s face in his cold hands. His breath washes over him, cool and fresh, and he leans forward even closer. There, Kaito hovers for just a moment, as if mulling something over. He seems to come to a decision and––– _ Do it _ –––Kaito leans closer. Shinichi cranes his neck and meets Kaito’s lips.

Kaito tastes like the springtime air, just when the sakura blossoms bloom. Kaito tastes like sunlight and rainwater and the air after a thunderstorm. He tastes like the magic Shinichi can sense with each sunrise, like the magic of the changing seasons, like the magic of growing flowers and falling leaves and  _ magic.  _ Kaito tastes like magic, and Shinichi tastes him like a drowning man tastes air after breaking the water’s surface.

Kaito draws away, and Shinichi can feel the magic leave his lips. He’s breathless, and he stares up at Kaito. He looks vaguely ashamed, and Shinichi can’t help but to try and comfort him.

“What’s wrong?” Shinichi asks. Or, well, he  _ tries  _ to ask. No sound leaves his throat except a vague wheezing sound of rushing air through vocal chords.

_ I’m sorry for lying to you, Shinichi-kun, _ Haibara whispers in his mind.

“I’m so sorry, Kudou-kun, I’m  _ so sorry _ but I was out of time, and I needed a voice, and Haibara said you agreed to help, I’m sorry I didn’t ask, I’m so  _ sorry _ –” The Wizard Kid, Kaito, apologizes frantically in Shinichi’s voice.  _ He’s using  _ my voice!

_ The Wizard Kid had stolen his voice! _

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts where 'howl's moving castle au' and 'something to do with Kaito's ability to mimic voices' so I hope you liked the twists I took with this fic ;)  
> I LOVE Howl's Moving Castle, both the book and the movie, so I took elements from both liberally, lol.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, and maybe I'll write more someday...?


End file.
